1. Field of the Invention
Outdoor, waterproof jackets featuring an emergency inflatable vest. The jacket front includes a detachable covering panel which enables immediate access to manual and CO.sub.2 cartridge inflation components. The jacket is especially designed for heavy duty wear, such as in ocean sailing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary references: PA1 Secondary references:
2,425,206 RIPLEY PA2 3,199,128 NOJD PA2 3,362,034 OLDHAM PA2 3,441,963 STEINTHAL PA2 4,137,586 EVERT PA2 4,673,366 HAWKINS PA2 141,631 COGSWELL PA2 252,828 WILLIAMS PA2 1,155,207 BROKAW PA2 1,160,252 BROKAW PA2 1,162,214 BODDY et al. PA2 2,607,934 BAILHE PA2 3,019,459 RIPLEY PA2 3,266,069 O'LINK
The foregoing patents are discussed in a INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT, being separately filed.